1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for the continuous production of whipped cream, the component parts of the machine being arranged in a particularly advantageous manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known to those versed in this particular field of technical art, machines of the continuous production of whipped cream comprise a so-called texturizer which is fed with the food mixture wherein the latter, properly emulged by the agency of a gas under pressure, is homogeneized as it is passed through the labyrinth meanders of the texturizer, to be eventually dispensed through a cock member.
The food mixture is held in a tank which is connected, via tubings, to a source of gas under pressure, such as air, and to the texturizer.
The tank which contains the food mixture must, as is obvious, be stored in a properly refrigerated enclosure, and it is for this reason that the component parts of such a machine are contained in a refrigerated cabinet.